


Birthday Chaos

by revior



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Humor, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The boys are trying to get Julie a gift for her birthday but they just can't think of anything.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Birthday Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thornyrose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornyrose13/gifts).



> so this is a gift for you choco because you desperately deserve one (and i know you want it too)
> 
> thanks for em for coming up with this idea hehe

Three guys getting gifts for a girl wasn't exactly easy. Every single one of them had no ideas on what to get Julie for her birthday.

"She isn't that picky guys," pointed out Luke, even though he was pretty much freaking out himself too. Her birthday was in a day and they still didn't get her a gift.

"What if she's just pretending to be happy with anything she gets and in reality wants something special?" objected Reggie, trailing his finger down the aisle of strange products that he knew next to nothing about.

Alex just shrugged. "I honestly think that she loves us all way too much to say anything bad about what we get her. She might not like it, though."

Even though they were all pretty calm on the outside, all of them were stressing out on the inside. Whatever they had going on between them was a special thing and even though ruining with a bad gift didn't seem probable, all of them were afraid.

They were some strange quadruple.

"Guys, I say we just pick the first thing we think of," proposed Luke, hating his own idea.

"No, we can't do that. That would make us seem like bad boyfriends which is not something we are. I say we go and pick out something we know she will like. I mean, even if we spend more time on that, there's a big chance she'll be happier if we do."

"This is very random, but I order you guys not to make this big of a deal when you're trying to think of something to give me for my birthday," interjected Alex and then continued to look for a decent gift.

Reggie snorted. "Don't worry, we won't. We all know that you don't even know what you want so we wouldn't think about your gift for as long as we are right now."

They moved on and spent a while walking through the aisles and tried to find anything that caught their eye, or even better, something that would catch Julie's eyes.

Reggie stopped for a second, looking around, all hope gone from his eyes. "This is pointless, you guys. We have absolutely no gift at all and she's going to mutually break up with all of us if it isn't good enough."

Alex groaned. "Reggie, stop stressing out. Julie doesn't think that a gift is something that measures someone's love, so we shouldn't be overthinking it either."

"You say that but I know damn well that you're overthinking it too," pointed out Luke, then continued to walk on.

"Very true."

But even if Alex's words resonated with Luke and Alex himself, Reggie wasn't as satisfied with it and wouldn't just settle down as easily. "That's great and all, but do I really have to remind you that we still have absolutely no idea what to get her? We don't even have a domain that we want to shop in."

"We're going to find something, don't worry Reggie. We just have to stop stressing out over it this much because she'll be able to tell."

"Luke, I think you just had more character development in a few seconds than you did in the entire time that I've known you."

"I think love does that to someone."

Alex chuckled before turning back to Reggie. "You have to stop questioning everything so much, Reggie. You know that Julie's going to be happy even if we don't get her a gift. She just wants us."

"But that's the point. We have to show her that we're not just giving her ourselves, but we can also bring something more to the table."

"I don't think what you said made sense at all, Reggie. But if you're saying that she's going to be underwhelmed by our presence, I can assure you that you're wrong. We're three and all of us are loud, so I think that she's going to be fine with us."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that we don't have a gift for her, Luke. We don't have anything to get her. This is the first birthday that we're all together for and we can't even think of a gift to get her. A birthday gift, for god's sake."

Alex just sighed. "Saying that doesn't bring us any closer to finding the gift, Reggie. And if we want to cover this entire store, we have to split up."

"I agree with that idea," said Luke and so they did what Alex proposed.

They split up and went their separate directions but even after about half an hour of searching, they didn't find anything. Then, they all somehow started to get back at the same moment and when they finally resembled around some strange box. While Luke was waiting for them both, he looked inside, and there it was. There lied the perfect gift that they just _had_ to get her.

A ukulele.

* * *

The expression on Julie's face was unreadable and for a second Luke thought that he was going to pass out from the pressure of trying to guess whether she liked the gift or not. The same could be said for Reggie and Alex, just not as intense.

"Guys... I don't know what to say," stammered Julie Molina.

Alex eyed Luke and Reggie, his expression something along the lines of 'just say something please, we're basically all dying here because we need you to say something so bad', but he didn't say anything out loud. He wouldn't dare.

Julie moved in a bit closer and just smirked as if she realized something. "You guys put way too much thought into this, didn't you?"

"I-"

"We did," admitted Reggie. "But do you like it?"

"Of course I do. You guys just put too much effort into this. I would be happy with basically anything really," she said, then started to laugh, the boys starting to laugh with her.

It was a fun event, in all honesty, and overthinking never helped anyone.


End file.
